<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【牙渡】雪隐乡（sliver wither away） by rowlet777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001832">【牙渡】雪隐乡（sliver wither away）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777'>rowlet777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在兄长目光无法触及的远山，红渡邂逅了某位白色的美人……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>里面出现的白峰天斗属于kiva剧场版魔界城之王，部分设定改动（如lengendoraga改为giant），其余人物设定不变</p><p>灵感来源于日本神话雪女，雪女化身美女诱惑男子走入山中，将之冰封保存，唯一能融化雪女的是真挚的爱心。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"您是第一次办理入住手续吗？"</p><p> </p><p>"嗯…嗯，是的……"</p><p> </p><p>而且事实上，这也是他第一次出远门旅行呢。</p><p> </p><p>红渡没有把这句话说出口，在温暖的室内，他依然用厚重的外套裹着自己，不敢抬起的头几乎低垂到胸口，只盯着静香抄给他详尽到如何打招呼的旅行指南。</p><p> </p><p>虽然看上去还是有些奇怪，但红渡在近一年内已经比过去开朗了很多。即使约好同行的健吾因为重感冒只能卧床休息，静香在准备升学考试，要面临一人出行的境况，他还是鼓起勇气接受了名护夫妻的新婚温泉旅行邀请。</p><p> </p><p>对他能否单人出行的质疑非常激烈，其中大多数来源于登太牙，但这至少是个好的开端，Kivat和名护都鼓励他做出尝试。而且在目的地也有名护和惠看护，才让登太牙勉强松口放他出门。</p><p> </p><p>办理入住手续的工作人员手把手地为他办理手续，在快要结束时，她接了一通电话，表情变得有些为难。</p><p> </p><p>一阵冷风夹杂着细雪，吹进了红渡的领口，他把围巾缠得更紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚进门的人仿佛裹挟着寒气，站在身后就让红渡打了个哆嗦。他对那人没有任何兴趣，只想早点办理完入住手续，回房间好好泡个热水澡，却在不经意的余光一瞥后惊讶地回不过神来。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥…？”</p><p> </p><p>身后的白衣男子挑了挑眉。红渡回过神来，那张和登太牙形同孪生的脸上有着太牙从不会对他显露的冷漠。</p><p> </p><p>一时间，红渡讪讪地说不出什么话，反而是白衣男子率先笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“看来我和你哥哥长得很像。”</p><p> </p><p>前台的工作人员叹了口气，向着红渡说。“抱歉，因为最近客人实在是很多，我们安排入住时不小心将您和这位先生安排在了一个房间里，现在也没有多余的房源……”她小心地打量着两个人。“不知道两位先生是否介意共住几天呢？一旦有空房，旅店会立刻安排单独的房间。”</p><p> </p><p>白衣男人想了想，很快就点头了，于是两双眼同时落在了红渡身上。</p><p> </p><p>个性孤僻的红渡本能地想要拒绝，但直白地说“不”对他来说也很困难。</p><p> </p><p>如果是哥哥的话，同住并不是什么困难的事情，可是……</p><p> </p><p>红渡嘴里发苦，对着那张和太牙相像的脸，他咽了咽口水，只得勉强说出了：“……好。”</p><p> </p><p>工作人员看着沮丧的红渡拎着背包和那男人一起离开，松了口气，她翻开预定表，奇怪地查询身份记录。</p><p> </p><p>这种将两个客人安排在一个房间里的简单错误，本不应该发生啊。</p><p> </p><p>♦</p><p> </p><p>“白峰天斗。”白衣男人对着正在打开背包的红渡说。</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”红渡被吓了一跳，那男人气定神闲，而自己却连整理行李都变得手忙脚乱。慌乱了片刻后，他才小声地嗫嚅道。“我……我叫红渡，请多指教。”</p><p> </p><p>天斗打量着他遮住眼睛的长长的刘海。</p><p> </p><p>“你是第一次独自出门？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…嗯，是的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你哥哥就这么放你出来了？”</p><p> </p><p>红渡惊讶的睁大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“别忘了你对我说的第一句话是‘哥哥’。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡没有回答他。他的心情忽然被这句话从紧张调转到失落，甚至莫名忿忿然。这没有由头的怒气不知是朝向天斗还是自己。天斗见他不说话，只冷笑一声，占领了房间里原有的那床榻榻米。红渡只能动手铺开送到屋内的地铺。</p><p> </p><p>这真是一种让人不爽的感受。和太牙面容相似的人，却对他如此冷漠，甚至感受不到什么善意。</p><p> </p><p>♦</p><p> </p><p>泡进房间附带的室内温泉池时才让人心情好转些，红渡惬意地深吸一口气。</p><p> </p><p>这家店的人气基本都因附近优质的温泉堆积起来，店家特意把温泉引入了房间的院子里，虽然比自家的浴池小一点，但是还是能让单人自在地躺在里面。乳白的温泉因为矿物显得有些发黄，红渡白皙的手指搭在灰色的石砖上，慢慢去摸索放了茶水的杯皿。</p><p> </p><p>说起来，名护夫妻还没有到温泉旅馆，他一个陪同的朋友自己先在温泉里享受好像有些过分自由了。但趁着现在白峰天斗不在，好不容易抓住这个机会才能稍微独享一会儿温泉。</p><p> </p><p>说真的，他不怎么喜欢天斗，甚至有些惧怕他。</p><p> </p><p>红渡天生直觉白峰天斗身上有些冰冷阴森的东西，虽然在一系列事件之后，他并不相信自己的“直觉”——“我认为的好人，居然全都是fangire！”</p><p> </p><p>如果登太牙在，或许他就可以确认这种不快的感觉来源是何处。但想到登太牙，他就有些窒息。</p><p> </p><p>登太牙强烈反对一人出行，可他又因为身份和对蓝天至上会的恶意拒绝了红渡艰难递出的同行邀请。这在红渡的预料之中，因此，两兄弟间出现了小小的龃龉。然而裂缝的起源不是从此处出现的。</p><p> </p><p>登太牙非常爱红渡，几乎同等于珍重自己的眼珠和血统，但他从来不知道红渡想要的究竟是什么。</p><p> </p><p>可若论红渡想要什么，那却也无法直接的说出口。</p><p> </p><p>究其原因，仍然还是他们不同的血脉和分离的童年——登太牙是纯粹的fangire王族，而红渡在冷酷的fangire和软弱的人类之间犹豫摇摆。</p><p> </p><p>其他Fangire高层恐怕也没有把他当做可信任的同类，不过是King的面子罢了。</p><p> </p><p>杂种，叛徒的儿子，蛊惑了king的人类。</p><p> </p><p>即使太牙努力为他辩解，让他展示继承了kiva铠甲的血族一面，也很难说服保守顽固的老贵族。</p><p> </p><p>或许暂时和哥哥分开几天，能让双方对自己的身份看得更清楚些。</p><p> </p><p>叽叽咕咕的tatsulot被留下看家，他只带了kivat同行。……想来，也不大会出什么状况吧。</p><p> </p><p>只在腰间围了一条浴巾的白峰天斗咣的一声拉开了门，一层白雾笼在他的周身。红渡想也没想一头扎进池中，只露出眼睛惊惧地盯着若隐若现的雾中人。</p><p> </p><p>“天天天斗桑！”</p><p> </p><p>红渡吐了几个泡泡，确定了自己也围了浴巾之后。才勉勉强强地抬起头来。一条修长的分外扎眼的小腿在他眼前示威般地踏进水里。</p><p> </p><p>“等一等！！！天斗桑！那个，我还在里面啊！”</p><p> </p><p>红渡发出了细小的悲声怒吼，白峰天斗懒懒散散地把肩膀靠在池阶上，十分不以为然。</p><p> </p><p>“房间本来就是两个人住的。都是男人，也不必计较这些细节啦。”</p><p> </p><p>这个男人一定在故意欺负我！红渡的内心在咆哮，但却想不出什么有效的方式回击，毕竟对方的说法站在同性的角度很难理直气壮的反驳。对面的男人将沾湿的发尾撩起，扎在脑后，悠哉得不像是闯入了有陌生人的浴室的样子。</p><p> </p><p>……虽然感觉不是第一次遇到这种事情，但果然，即使长相秀美的人，做这种事情也相当惹人嫌。</p><p> </p><p>红渡有些出神。因为家里浴室的缘故，不少朋友指名到他家泡澡，即使亲缘淡薄的父亲，也有着难得的珍贵记忆。</p><p> </p><p>但和登太牙从未有过。</p><p> </p><p>太牙来他家中的次数相当少，他经常会接红渡一起出行，但不知是忌讳什么，知晓了二人的身世之后，他就很少迈进家门。</p><p> </p><p>这辈子可能不太会有和太牙像亲兄弟一样泡澡的机会了吧。毕竟两个人都长大了呀。</p><p> </p><p>红渡因不明的喟叹惆怅起来，但水下凉呼呼滑溜溜的质感让他差点呛了水——白峰天斗的小腿贴上了他的小腿。</p><p> </p><p>——这男人没有腿毛吗？！红渡的第一反应居然是吐槽。</p><p> </p><p>白峰天斗用一种好奇而又好笑地眼光打量着神游天外的娃娃脸弱气少年，看得红渡浑身不自在。这种注视并不到失礼的程度，但他毫不掩饰自己的高傲，使那眼光依然犹如锐利的长矛。</p><p> </p><p>即使是和兄长关系降到冰点时，太牙也从未如此不带感情的审视过他。</p><p> </p><p>又或者说，只有在两者关系恶化时，太牙才真的将他当作一个可以角力的独立对象，而不是自己的附庸？</p><p> </p><p>其实这时，红渡对他和太牙之间略微病态的相处关系已经有所察觉，但他不知如何该向他人求助，更不知原因。</p><p> </p><p>过去的他会封闭自己，而现在借着旅行作由头，又何尝不是一种逃避。</p><p> </p><p>到底怎样，才能称得上是正常的相处呢？</p><p> </p><p>看着白峰天斗，红渡至少可以明白一点。</p><p> </p><p>不在于面貌，不在于血统，自己想要和太牙亲近，只因为太牙是太牙，所以他会一直追逐太牙的脚步，不管是作为兄弟，或者是fangire服从上位者。</p><p> </p><p>虽然有些大不敬，不过以实力为准，红渡有自信站上最强的顶峰，但他并没有生出真正背叛的想法。只要「登太牙」一直存在，就不会有他的替代品以任何形式出现。</p><p> </p><p>“你是对我的长相，或者你哥哥有什么想法吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，没有什么。”</p><p> </p><p>在想通这一点之后，红渡的态度变得有底气了一些，白峰天斗闻言相当惊讶。他看着红渡，似乎想到了一些什么。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>那句话仿佛是天斗的舌尖碾过带有恶意之毒的蜘蛛牙说出来的。红渡几乎以为自己听错了。</p><p> </p><p>“天斗桑？”</p><p> </p><p>红渡皱起了眉头，试探性地发问。</p><p> </p><p>“就如你所言，没有什么。”天斗淡淡地说。“希望你和你的兄弟相处融洽吧。”</p><p> </p><p>不知是不是错觉，这冷场的气氛已经影响到了现实的室温，让红渡以为自己的脊背和四肢正泡在冬季的湖底，让他想立刻撤出天斗不善的视线范围内。</p><p> </p><p>“那个……我泡得时间太长了，再泡下去就会头晕。我，我先出去了。”</p><p> </p><p>甚至等不到天斗的回应，红渡抓起浴巾几乎是逃窜出了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>直至门扉合上，门外传出了一声巨大的喷嚏声，白峰天斗玩味的笑容都没有从他嘴角落下，甚至像是凝固了一般。他轻松地靠在池边。在红渡走后，只剩一人的浴池散去了一些水汽，有些结在了他的发梢和眼睫上，随后化为冰粒，扑簌而下。</p><p> </p><p>一层薄薄的冰花不知不觉已满开在温泉池水中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>握着手机的手随着忙音再一次落下，即便是不怎么敏锐的红渡，也嗅到了危机的气味。</p><p> </p><p>向外呼出的电话全部无法接通，不要说是名护夫妻，就连东京都也全是忙音。</p><p> </p><p>他看向窗外，刚刚下午3点，屋外已尽是阴冷的灰色。寒风抓挠着窗户发出刺耳的砺声。</p><p> </p><p>说好在中午到达的名护夫妻并没有出现。</p><p> </p><p>红渡坐立不安。最终决定借旅馆的电话一用。可他来到旅店大厅时，已经有不少人聚集在这里，大多脸色难看。红渡小心地站到了一边，听着其他旅客的谈话。</p><p> </p><p>“完全打不通电话，可恶！”</p><p> </p><p>“外面的暴风雪也不知道什么时候停歇……”</p><p> </p><p> “怎么会碰到这种事呢？真是倒霉！”</p><p> </p><p>“可能只是通信电缆被雪压坏了，各位，小店一定会保证各位的安全的！”</p><p> </p><p>不断解释安抚客人的店员已经掏出纸巾擦汗了，红渡无言呆望，遇到了危险时，人们会自动聚集在一起报团取暖，排挤外来者。在前来旅馆的路上，风雪还并不怎么大，他愿意相信这只是临时短暂的信号中断。</p><p> </p><p>尽管这样想着，他的手还是忍不住放进了口袋，紧紧贴着藏在其中的kivat，小蝙蝠轻咬了他一口，示意他镇静。</p><p> </p><p>周遭都是三三两两的谈话和争吵，嘈杂得很。可突兀的出现了一刻让人心猛地下坠的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>不知有谁说了一句：“听说这里有神隐的传闻呢。”</p><p> </p><p>其他的对话都停了下来。一时间，人们彼此对视，从对方的眼神里看到自己干巴巴的笑容，还有故作不在意的表情，过了一会儿，他们又笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“这种时候，就不要开玩笑了。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，现在还有人相信这些吗？”</p><p> </p><p>连店员都尴尬地站出来解释：“没有什么失踪事件，请不要说这些会影响我们这边信誉的怪谈了。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是在冬天，确实会有怪事发生啊？在下雪天，单独外出的人就再也找不回归乡的路。”那个声音执拗地说。“他们是被山中居住的精怪吃掉了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>在自然力之下，人类的科技发展仍然是那样无力。从古就有的敬畏感至今仍让不明真相的人类受尽胁迫。即使同为超人存在，彼此之间也隐藏着秘密，种族间的争斗更是异常血腥。</p><p> </p><p>为了争取生存，所有种族都演化的强势又丑恶，不分敌我的散发着弱肉强食的杀气，正是这种难以言喻的味道让红渡无法在社会中呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>而今，他有了更多需要担忧的人，他们的友善帮助红渡克服了心底的障碍，走出阴影。</p><p> </p><p>小惠……名护桑……你们一定要平安无事……</p><p> </p><p>…呃？</p><p> </p><p>刚刚将双手紧握，想做出祈祷动作的红渡凝固了，进门的人一把掀掉了倚着她才能勉强行走的男人，转身就要出去。可那熟悉的身形……如果不是麻生惠，那还能有谁？</p><p> </p><p>红渡连忙上去拦住她。“小惠！名护桑呢！”</p><p> </p><p>惠摘掉帽子，抖落身上的雪沫，她身上的装备已经被冰雪浸透了，根本无法提供保暖的效果。</p><p> </p><p>但惠并不在意地摘下了脖颈附近的大块寒霜。</p><p> </p><p>“他还在外面。这个人，外出时遇到了风暴，和他的妻女走散了，名护还在寻找他们，所以我先把他带回来了。我还要去接名护。”</p><p> </p><p>“小惠！”红渡打断她，急切地说。“让我代替你出去吧！拜托了！”</p><p> </p><p>惠抓住了红渡垂下的围巾让他闭嘴，怀疑地瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>“…小惠，你放心，我没事的，我…我不会有事的。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管红渡说得结结巴巴，但他吞下去的话语两人心知肚明，惠也不好再阻止他。拥有kiva铠甲的红渡比她更有自保能力，她松开了抓住围巾的手指，红渡松了口气，急匆匆地套上御寒的外套。</p><p> </p><p>“小心些，小渡，就算找不到名护那家伙也要保护好自己啊！”惠又想了想，还是坚持道。“我们还是一起出发吧，总比你一个人出去稳妥！”</p><p> </p><p>“不，有更适合的陪着渡出去的人选。”</p><p> </p><p>第三个声音强势的打断了惠，白峰天斗出现得像幽灵一样悄无声息。惠瞪大眼睛，颇为不可思议地盯着他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“登太牙？你怎么会在这里？”</p><p> </p><p>“不…小惠，这是另一个人啦……”红渡开始头痛，惠怀疑地打量着天斗，然后把红渡抓过来小声咬耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>“真的不是你哥哥吗？长得超级像耶！而且感觉上也很让人不爽……”</p><p> </p><p>“不…他真的不是太牙哥哥，只是我刚刚遇到的同屋……”</p><p> </p><p>惠哼了一声，又看了站在一旁笑容敷衍的天斗。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，没有在我和你说话的时候一边偷听一边恶狠狠地盯过来，可能确实不是你哥。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡脸上发红，有必要这么形容太牙吗？</p><p> </p><p>“所以可以出发了吗？”天斗出声打断他俩。“毕竟去找的，是你的丈夫哦。拖得太晚，可能会发生什么意外。”</p><p> </p><p>惠直起腰让自己显得更加强势，眉头挑的极高：“不好意思，这是我们两人的事情，轮不到你来插手，那个谁…”</p><p> </p><p>“白峰天斗。”红渡小声补充。</p><p> </p><p>天斗摊手。“我可是好心提出帮助的。你的衣服全都湿了，这种天气穿着湿衣服外出是自杀行径。”</p><p> </p><p>“天斗君，我谢谢你的好意，但你这么忙碌又好心的人，可最好不要冻死在外面。”</p><p> </p><p>两人杀气腾腾地对视，眼光如刀砍得在被卷入其中的红渡瑟瑟发抖。心不甘情不愿地插入其中，喟叹为什么又被扯进了修罗场，红渡想着自己闭着眼冲上去，若是抓到谁的手就和谁外出。抓到小惠的话，就让她出门之后立刻返回。</p><p> </p><p>结果，他一抬脚就踩上了滴在地面上的水渍，眼睁睁看着自己跌向天斗的方向，被他接了个正着。</p><p> </p><p>……只怕天意如此。</p><p> </p><p>“小惠，请你放心。我觉得……天斗桑很可靠、”红渡斟酌之后，还是决定违心说道。“我和他也都是更强壮的男人，你在宾馆里好好休息，我们一定会找到名护桑的！”</p><p> </p><p>“请不要曲解强壮的意思，渡。”天斗粲然一笑，惠看着他的眼神已经从怀疑到百分之百的不信任了。她还想再说些什么，但红渡摇了摇头，于是她退到了一边，但仍眯着眼睛审视着整理外套的天斗。</p><p> </p><p>在收拾齐整的二人准备外出时，惠又重复了一遍：“小渡，不要和他一起出去。”</p><p> </p><p>白峰天斗摘下护目镜，脸上已然带着微微不悦之色，不耐烦地望着她。“理由是？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么理由，我不信任你还不够吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“小惠…我，我愿意相信天斗桑……”红渡尴尬地抬起一只手。</p><p> </p><p>麻生惠脸上的担忧并没有褪去，她心不在焉地擦了擦身上的水渍，又烦躁地把毛巾扔到了一边。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡，你太单纯了，也太容易轻信了。你有没有自己的想法？登太牙也好，这个人也好，你都是被他们牵着鼻子走的啊！”</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬间，压抑在红渡心头多时的怨气忽然躁动起来，正如惠所说，太牙确实强硬地插入了他的生活，干涉着他的行动，但说着抱怨的话的惠也是希望能够扭转红渡的想法。</p><p> </p><p>他以为自己能够独立作出真实的决定，像父亲一样无拘无束，可这些关爱他，愿为他好的人仍然有意无意的束缚了他。</p><p> </p><p>他冷漠地说：“小惠，这是我自己的意思。请你放开我。”</p><p> </p><p>惠被他释出的拒绝之意所慑，即使再担忧，也只能退到一边。天斗看了相当长的戏，他抱着双臂，意味深长的笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“看来，我们终于可以出发了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>红渡离开旅店的一刻起，惠就后悔了。长相莫名和登太牙相似的男人，怎么想都不可能是善类。</p><p> </p><p>越想就越觉得她不该放小渡和那个男人走。</p><p> </p><p>想得头大，麻生惠准备抓起外套追出去。旅店门口却又来了新的避难者。</p><p> </p><p>惠瞪着被脸上的冰雪压得像个圣诞老人的名护——以及他身后那片暖红色的夕阳。</p><p> </p><p>雪暴在未集聚起来前，就平白无故的消散了。</p><p> </p><p>让人无力的同时更加不安。</p><p> </p><p>满面冰凌的名护启介则说：“大约十分钟前，雪就停了。”</p><p> </p><p>那差不多正是白峰天斗和红渡出发的时间。</p><p> </p><p>“你在路上没有看到任何人？”</p><p> </p><p>名护有些不耐烦地说。“来旅店的路不就只有那一条吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“其他人呢？小渡呢？你没有看到他？”</p><p> </p><p>名护面上显露出不满之色。“小渡？他怎么回事？他出门了？”</p><p> </p><p>惠急得要抓狂了。“不可能！他们才刚刚出门啊！你在路上不可能看不到他们！雪不是都停了吗！”</p><p> </p><p>“他们？”，名护愈发奇怪，而惠已经一把推开他，跑到了室外。她四处张望，但是覆盖着层层积雪的地藏和茶树无法说话，远处更是一片死寂的白。</p><p> </p><p>视线望向单调的雪原尽头，只有一两排到此寻求庇护的脚印留在其上，根本无法找到任何人离开的印记。</p><p> </p><p>惠膝盖一软，跪倒在地上，而这时夕阳的余韵也恰好消失在了地平线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“渡君，你冷吗？如果想要休息的话，一定要告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>这已经不知道是白峰天斗第几次关注红渡了。</p><p> </p><p>他们顶着风雪跋涉了很久，但始终没有见到一个人影。生冷的风粗暴地打在护目镜片上，像是不断地被列车迎面撞上，根据地图，他们正朝着山脚下的滑雪场走，再往深处探索，是一片深深的松林和坟冢，直到只有当地老人才清楚的雪山腹地。</p><p> </p><p>身后还有星点人烟灯火，而往前则是无尽的寒峭，在这种严寒里，生存都是徒劳，红渡已经不知道自己在去向何处，只是不断地向前走，向前走，寻找着雪地和林中可能出现的人。</p><p> </p><p>没有月亮，没有星星，但夜空并非是漆黑一片，反而因为雪地的反射呈现出雾蒙蒙的梦幻蓝紫色。风卷起的雪片像透明的沙子，让视野因为闪烁的光而盲乱。远处的山峦只能看到黑色的轮廓而看不清层次，他们正走向那里。红渡早已迷失了方向，他被白峰天斗像是木偶一般指使着，机械地前进着。</p><p> </p><p>Kivat好像睡着了，安静地卧在他的怀里，他的耳边只有风的嗤笑。</p><p> </p><p>“渡君，你冷吗？要不要休息一下？”</p><p> </p><p>还有天斗又一次的关切，他的手伸向红渡，这一次，红渡把手递给了他。虽然被衣物遮住了脸，但是，红渡确信自己看到了，天斗向他笑了。</p><p> </p><p>这会儿，他的脑髓好像都转动的特别慢，任由天斗牵着他的手，慢慢的往前走。</p><p> </p><p>“想要休息吗？”</p><p> </p><p>红渡摇了摇头，他的嗓音很沙哑。“不，我不累。天斗桑不用如此顾虑我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你比我想得坚强得多呢。”天斗的声音里有一种让人安定的东西。“不过，你可不能逞强，很多勉强自己的人，被冻死在了路上呢。你真的了解自己的极限吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我真的了解自己吗？”红渡重复了一遍，无端的，他感觉更加迷茫了。</p><p> </p><p>他的内心仿佛要感受即将发生的事情，一种非常低暗的东西从他的心口掠过去了。他摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>天斗继续说。“很多人直到死，都不清楚自己想要的到底是什么。渡君，你清楚自己想要什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>只怕此时的温度已经低到了零下十几度，在红渡再次摇头的时候，他感觉到自己的关节不能自如转动了。</p><p> </p><p>“真可悲啊！”天斗说道。“不过，即使在内心深处埋藏的再久，也会有办法知道的，你的秘密啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“不记得吗？从我见到你的第一瞬间，你就告诉我了……”</p><p> </p><p>红渡已经有些听不太清楚他说的话了。</p><p> </p><p>“想要休息吗？”</p><p> </p><p>红渡脚下一绊，他仿佛丧失了全部的力量，向前倒去，又仿佛穿过了层层风雪和山岚，直到跌进了另一个让人安心的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>白峰天斗抱住了他，可他的怀抱简直比冰雪还要寒冷，红渡根本无法动弹，透心的寒意已经从四肢蔓延到了整个身体。但，他的感官以另一种形式变得清晰起来，穿越过飞雪和黑暗，他看到的是没有被防寒装备挡住面孔的天斗，奇异的就像是他在看另一个人一样。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡，你冷吗？”男人笑语盈盈地问他。“冷了的话，就在这里睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他安抚的一下下拍过红渡的后背，可手触之处都冷得不可思议。红渡连打寒噤的力气都没有了。天斗拍着他的身体的时候，传出的声音像是湿木头一样砰砰作响。</p><p> </p><p>我想回家……红渡混沌一片的脑子里只有这个念头。我不能在这里睡着，会被冻死的……抱着他的男人像是察觉到了他的想法，可他脸上的笑容变得更加温和了。</p><p> </p><p>“睡吧，小渡，我会陪着你的……”</p><p> </p><p>抱着他的人是登太牙，温柔的，有些迟钝，蛮横，但对他怀着深浓疼爱的兄长贴着他的肩膀，几乎直接诱哄他的脑髓和心脏。他想对着太牙说些什么，但舌头被粘在了下颚上。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡，为什么你还没有睡着呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“太牙”颇为惋惜的审视着他，他在那双黑如深夜的眼中看到了自己的映像。</p><p> </p><p>面色安详，青紫色的嘴唇像是秋季的葡萄子实，整个人被一层覆盖透明的冰包裹住，像是睡着了——但早已断绝生命气息。</p><p> </p><p>这是男人期待看到的自己。</p><p> </p><p>他绝不是太牙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小渡，跟着我走。”</p><p> </p><p>那已经是很久以前的事情了，自己眼前的太牙都还是小孩子的模样，尚未学会从容御下，有几分蛮横地扯着红渡的手往前走。</p><p> </p><p>红渡怯生生地问。“我们去哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们回家。”</p><p> </p><p>他的手指变得又小又软，调试琴弦留下的茧子都消失了，而这只小孩子的手被比他大不了的多少的男孩儿牵着，在黑暗中走着。</p><p> </p><p> “我要回家了。太牙？…太牙…”</p><p> </p><p>红渡不安地说着。他不能直接解释，在家里等待着他的，不过是一只会说话的吸血蝙蝠。</p><p> </p><p>太牙回过头，他抿着嘴，两颗又尖又长的虎牙陷入了肉里。他的指尖抓着红渡掌心，汗津津的却又十分冰凉。他只是说：“我没有可以回去的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>他应该知道答案才是。可记忆是一种奇怪的状态，越是努力要将他回忆起来，印象就会越模糊。</p><p> </p><p>红渡终于记起来，太牙的父亲死了，母亲将他抛弃给深恨fangire的岛护。</p><p> </p><p>他没有亲人，也无家可归。</p><p> </p><p>……而造成这一切的，是谁呢？</p><p> </p><p>红渡马上意识到，在那之后，他们将会有很长一段时间无法见面。太牙自然也是能看到这悲愁的，他稚气的脸上，甚至浮现出了孩子绝不应该有的苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>然而，他却望着红渡，不甘又寂寞地松开了手。</p><p> </p><p>“无论发生什么，我只想要和你在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡带着哭腔答道。“我也是……哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>太牙的视线不曾从他身上离去，一步步退进了身后更浓艳的黑暗中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——啪！！！</p><p> </p><p>白峰天斗放下挡在眼前的手臂，他的脸上有一线被冻住的鲜红，那是牙蝙蝠锋利的翅膀留下的刮痕。</p><p> </p><p>他若无其事的擦去了伤口上的血，俯瞰着被冰簇锁在了地上，半跪着的红渡。混血fangire的脸上浮现出了特有的斑纹，他正调动着所有肾上腺素和魔力，冲撞着冻僵了的肌肉和神经。唯一自由的右手高高举起，接住了击退了天斗的牙蝙蝠kivat。</p><p> </p><p>“早就猜到你不是人类了，你居然想用魔力催眠小渡！很可惜，小渡有着kiva铠甲护身，你可没办法拿他怎样！”</p><p> </p><p>Kivat只有手掌大小，但力量和速度相当惊人。为了保存热度，它一直蛰伏在红渡的怀里，等待放出闪电一击。</p><p> </p><p>它哼哼着嘲弄天斗，若不是担心冻伤舌头，它一定会做个鬼脸。</p><p> </p><p>“本来集聚了半天魔力，想要帅气的把你一击毙命！差一点啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“差很多吧。”白峰天斗淡淡地说，他的周身卷起了冰凌，手部显出若隐若现的银光。</p><p> </p><p>“我小看了kiva，不愧是带着王族血统的战士——那既然如此，就打败你，杀了你，再将战利品带回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“雪人？”kivat惊叫道。“你是giant的末裔？”</p><p> </p><p>被雪白的皮毛和盔甲覆盖，露出了真容的白峰天斗像是巨猿和蟹类的聚合体，锋利的刃爪朝着kivat袭去，却被在最后关头被红渡的手挡住。</p><p> </p><p>红渡的手掌被贯穿，血流如注，但这让他脑中的最后一丝昏沉被打散。他咬着牙，盯着天斗白骨嶙峋的真容，费劲地吼道。</p><p> </p><p>“我不能、死在这里，我要回去！”红渡咬紧牙关。“kivat！”</p><p> </p><p>Kivat的牙齿咬破了红渡的指腹，他因身体中奔涌而出的力量向后仰去，随后囚住他的冰层被一层因血媒共鸣而出现的盔甲撑破。红色的利爪和金色的刃爪激烈的交错，拖出凄厉的奏声。天斗猝不及防地退了两步，变身后的kiva力量比他想得还要强些。</p><p> </p><p>但此时，盔甲之下的红渡浑身每个关节都在颤抖，召唤盔甲透支了太多的精力，如果不能迅速打倒天斗，很快他就会被寒风再次击倒。虽是强弩之末，但红渡的血性反而被激了出来，他反身一踢，步步把天斗逼到死角，忙于防御。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”红渡朝他质问。“天斗桑为什么会盯上我，装成哥哥的样子？”</p><p> </p><p>“不就是因为‘你的哥哥’吗？”白色的骑士冷笑着。“现任fangire之王的兄弟，自然是魔力非凡……近在咫尺的肥肉，我怎么可能放过它？更何况断绝我族血脉的正是fangire，我想要寻仇有什么错误吗？”</p><p> </p><p>红渡身体一滞，立刻被天斗的反击打中，倒在地上，天斗的爪子刺向他的复眼，他连忙架住。他被深深地嵌进了雪地里，扬起的雪花像沙子扑簌簌地打在他脸上，爪尖和他的脸咫尺之隔，正不断继续使力向下，撕开他的硬壳，把其中的本体撕碎。</p><p> </p><p>“我会尽量把你‘完整’的带回去。”天斗说。“如果你停下来，我发誓不会弄疼你。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡全神贯注于挡住那只爪子，并没有回答。在盔甲下，这个性情内向的男孩儿正在极力忍耐自己哭泣的冲动，雪人在戏弄他的意志，兜着圈子摧毁他的内心和肉体。和彼时与邪恶的fangire战斗不同，他没有逃脱再战的机会。一旦天斗的爪子抓开了他的铠甲，他就会无人知晓的悄悄死去。</p><p> </p><p>那副蜘蛛般的鬼脸逼得更近了，天斗的另一只爪子悄悄在侧身扬起，瞄准了kiva的腰带——他知道击落契约的牙蝙蝠，就能让红渡解除武装，到时便任其摆布。红渡虽然看到了他的动作，却因为姿势而无可奈何。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡……”kivat的声音响起。“别管我，他动手的时候先保护自己。”</p><p> </p><p>他这一声反让天斗立刻刺了过去，红渡想也不想就撤开了防御的手臂，全力护住kivat。谁知却让天斗的攻击失去了平衡，红渡一撞，两人的利弊形式对调了。天斗立刻摆出架势，但红渡已顺势一踢重创了他。</p><p> </p><p>雪人的魔力在giant一族中是佼佼者，本身攻击力却不强，之前甚至有雪人被人类捕猎的先例。即使没有德兰城堡三异族和金龙的帮助，kiva仍没有落于下风。但这终究只是燃烧潜能的权益之计。</p><p> </p><p>天斗一改之前猛攻的风格，在树丛中隐蔽伏击，正等着他自己耗尽精力。</p><p> </p><p>不光如此，为了分散红渡的注意力，他拿出了困扰红渡多时的秘密做饵。</p><p> </p><p>“你想不想知道，我是怎么变成fangire之王的样貌的？”</p><p> </p><p>幽灵般的声音从耸立入天的杉树后面传出，kiva的夜视力极强，顺着声源一处暗影一脚踢去，那声音却轻笑着飘向后方。</p><p> </p><p>“是因为你。从一开始，是你自己告诉我的。”被震落的积雪从杉树的顶端砸在红渡身上，不亚于被石块正面击中，但红渡不敢分一丝神过去，天斗还在继续说。</p><p> </p><p>“你如果不知道真相，魂魄也不会安宁的一直挣扎下去……所以抓到你之后，我会告诉你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的不想知道吗？渡君，如果不知道，你会发疯的。”他吃吃地笑起来。“——毕竟你那么恨你的哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡浑身都打了个激灵，然后他就像是忽然感到了寒冷一般，肩头颤抖起来。天斗在等的就是这个机会，红渡惊慌之下必然会露出破绽，他从一棵粗壮的树干后闪身出现，钉向红渡的咽喉。</p><p> </p><p>血溅了红渡一脸。</p><p> </p><p>却是白峰天斗不可置信地窒住了气息，夜风吹拂开他胸前的皮毛，伤口的边缘平整的不可思议。终究只差一线，他摧毁了kiva面具的一角，露出了白皙纤巧的下颌线条，却没能撕开他的喉咙。</p><p> </p><p>红渡的右臂从他的左胸彻底贯穿而过，鲜红的指尖拈着些许血肉的残片。</p><p> </p><p>“我想不通……无论怎样都想不明白……”红渡哽咽着说。“即使我逃到这里，也还是要背负着心中的黑暗吗？我已经不能再随波逐流，但如果真实的感情……就是伤害那一个人……”</p><p> </p><p>天斗解除了武装，而红渡和kivat的能量也已经耗尽，牙蝙蝠从他身上摔了下来。他看到了此时最不想看到的一张脸，像活生生的噩梦一样奄奄一息，连忙扭过头去，却被酷似登太牙的雪妖抓住了手。</p><p> </p><p>白峰天斗吐出一口血后笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“瞧你吓得……是我小看你了。”他凝视红渡半晌，突然带着追问的口气说道。“就算你不是fangire的王族，我也依然讨厌你，瞧不起你那看人眼色的气性。我把你看透了，可是你自己呀……渡君，你连自己的心都不敢看不敢懂。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡的心脏似乎冻结了。</p><p> </p><p>“如果是其他人，会被我说的话困扰一辈子。但如果是你，会为了还能把自己缩成一团，将这句话深深埋藏……所以你还是知道真相更加痛苦一些。”</p><p> </p><p>天斗攀住他的肩，发白的嘴唇凑近了他的耳畔。短短几句之后，他还想再说些什么，但雪又重新下了起来，冰冷的雪落在他不再有光的眼珠上，没有融化，他也没有把雪花抖落。那片六角的花就成了他最后看到的一件东西。</p><p> </p><p>红渡麻木的看着挂在他手臂上的白峰天斗一点点化作粉雪，被夜风送入山之深处。夜色依然苍茫莫测，他跪倒在雪中，任由着那早已明了的秘密冲撞自己的脑海，他松开右手，指缝间的鲜血已经化为了水晶的细屑，飘荡上天，从指缝露出淡紫色的天空，虚无缥缈中没有一丝光与热。</p><p> </p><p>他阖上了眼睛。如果是旁人来看，这个面容相当娇憨的男孩只是半睁着眼睛陷入了沉思，但那不过是他浓密的睫毛投下了阴影。</p><p> </p><p>♦</p><p> </p><p>红渡在昏睡中短暂的清醒过一次。不是被人救起的时候。据找到他的名护启介说，那时候他摸起来像是冬天屋檐下挂坠的冰凌。。</p><p> </p><p>他只是睁开眼，发现有人把他的手包裹在手心中，但却捂不热。就算是被从骨头里狠狠地冰冻了一回，登太牙的体温还是比他要低。</p><p> </p><p>这一次醒来，他全身上下也就是眼皮上下翻动了一番。不知太牙是心有所感，还是一直守着他。在那睫毛舞动的片刻，太牙竟温柔地对他说：“再睡一会儿吧。”</p><p> </p><p>被褥真的很暖和，红渡闻着病房里的山茶花香，又悠悠的睡过去了。</p><p> </p><p>♦</p><p> </p><p>襟立健吾的感冒在看望过红渡之后又一次复发了。</p><p> </p><p>更可笑的是，他是被感冒的kivat传染上的。Kivat的父亲，那只漆黑的牙蝙蝠把他接去德兰城堡修养，而一同慰问的真夜带来了香味柔和的黄色玫瑰和苹果，她和太牙在病房外交谈了很久。真夜走后，太牙看到的是眼神放空，靠在软垫上的红渡。他保持着自己最开始为他调试的姿势，再过来替他移动手臂时，乖顺地像个洋娃娃。红渡皮肤雪白，嘴唇被衬得尤为嫣红深烈。太牙看到那红唇有些干裂，便坐到床边，削起了真夜带来的苹果。</p><p> </p><p>他做得很吃力，生涩地转动着刀子，感受到红渡直勾勾看过来的眼神，便有些不好意思的举起来一只耳朵缺了一块的兔子。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡，是你的朋友教我的……我之前没有切过苹果。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡小口小口地咬着苹果兔子，看着太牙用刀愈来愈熟练，期间他不断地和红渡谈天解闷。虽说是交谈，但只是太牙一人不断地说，和着苹果被红渡咬碎吞咽下的声音。太牙像是没有察觉到红渡不再像平时那样害羞地望着他，而是用一种难以言喻的眼神注视着他的手指。</p><p> </p><p>“……几十年前失踪的人都被一排排变成了站立的样子，但没有已登记的失踪者多。直到在一棵树下挖出了证件，根据地点摆成了一叠叠。当地人之外，最多的是关西人……”</p><p> </p><p>“太牙哥哥，你不回去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>红渡咽下了手里的苹果，兔子红通通的耳朵缀在他的红唇旁。剩余的在玫瑰下七零八落的散着。他把玩着苹果皮，没有接过太牙递给他的新苹果，于是太牙将最后的那只兔子啃掉了身躯。</p><p> </p><p>红渡想，这可能是太牙第一次吃到的苹果兔子。</p><p> </p><p>“没有什么大不了的事，小渡。”红渡能察觉到，太牙刚刚凝滞了一刻，但他很快反应过来。“你的安全是我唯一关心的事情，小渡。如果之后还要外出，一定要和我一起，知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>厌倦了这样兜圈子，红渡反而能笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，我原来以为我恨你。”他移开眼睛。“一直以来……很对不起。我这样想是因为……我没办法偿还你对我的关心和照顾。”</p><p> </p><p>“我做了那么多伤害你的事情，很多缘由……因为不知道怎样安慰你，反而没办法保持从容，想着粗暴直接的划清我们的关系就好了……我甚至觉得自己要恨你才好。”</p><p> </p><p>“太牙哥哥、对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡说完之后，掩住胸口，不断呼吸平复急促的心跳。这样真挚的话语，反而让太牙觉得安慰他的话语都苍白可笑。他抓住红渡的放在一旁的手，轻轻地握了握。但红渡把手抽了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“可现在，我都已经知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>太牙表情轻松，但他极为隐蔽的将手中的小刀扔到了背后的死角，刀刃无声地陷入了地板中，确保不会第一时间被红渡夺进手里。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡，就算你要恨我也没关系……”</p><p> </p><p>“白峰天斗都已经告诉我了。”</p><p> </p><p>短暂的沉默后，红渡笑了，但是他的眼球里映出了受辱的血色。</p><p> </p><p>“太牙哥哥，以后就不要花这么长时间来陪着我了。我没有想过，哥哥这样做会给自己带来什么麻烦……”</p><p> </p><p>“小渡，你在说什么傻话？——”</p><p> </p><p>红渡忽然用手挡住双眼，倏尔指缝间有水迹闪烁。太牙想替他拭去泪水，红渡却偏过头，只问他。</p><p> </p><p>“这是不是就是你希望的，让我不会因为察觉到真心而无法自处？哥哥，有了你之后，我就再也没有感受到寂寞，思念过其他人。我以为、我一直以为那是因为你我的亲情……”</p><p> </p><p>红渡的抽泣声提高了一些，他悲戚地紧紧抓住病服，才继续说道。“我已经知道了，白峰天斗，是因为我的缘故才会出现在那里。你也知道吧，你一直都知道吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“雪人在追猎时，会变幻成猎物深爱着的人的模样。我以为他应该变成别人的样子……他没有变成深央小姐……名护桑已经告诉你了吧……”</p><p> </p><p>“……你明明都知道了……我恋慕的人的模样……是你啊……”</p><p> </p><p>太牙的脸色很难看，红渡抬眼看过去，却发现那平淡的苦恼不是因为要拒绝或者回答什么问题，而仅仅是登太牙在为自己的兄弟伤心这件事而焦急。其他的，他并不在乎红渡爱慕着他，或者是让红渡知晓了他早在红渡自己发现前，就了解了红渡的心意。</p><p> </p><p>如果没有掀开遮羞布，他会让红渡一辈子浸泡在他的宽容中，哪怕是现在这种鲜明的对峙，他依然表现的像是下一句话就可以把之前一切抹去一样。</p><p> </p><p>红渡低下头去，牙关咯咯发抖。自己原以为异父的哥哥从未了解过他的心，原来在很久以前就是他的囊中之物，但太牙尊重和呵护让他的心一直留在原处，甚至之前的所有龃龉，不过是为了让他保持他的纯粹。</p><p> </p><p>单纯的留在所爱身边，耽于空灵的美梦，不掺杂任何的杂念。无关那爱恋的本质。也不愿他清醒之后，面对自己内心的矛盾和世俗压力。</p><p> </p><p>即使是如今，红渡也依旧犹豫着是否继续暧昧的留在太牙身边，保持摇摇欲坠的平静。</p><p> </p><p>他知道，太牙不会逼迫他做出任何选择。直到作出选择。</p><p> </p><p>最终，他犹豫着贴在了太牙的肩上，像决定好了是最后一次般揪紧了他的衣领。</p><p> </p><p>没有目光交错，将不知是否会不会后悔的话说出来更容易些。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你，太牙哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>红渡轻喃道。“但是我没有做好和哥哥在一起的准备，我还不够坚强到能和你站到一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只能作为你的剑盾，你的兄弟……”</p><p> </p><p>说完之后，红渡反而觉得糟糕透了。一个全心全意爱着自己的人，却不是用自己想要的方式去爱的，哪怕是以这么卑鄙的态度和他划分界限，都没有让太牙将他推开。即使是怨也好，恨也好，也比正替他擦去泪水的手指令人心安。</p><p> </p><p>“小渡，没有关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你是否想要爱我，是否想要作为我的兄弟，又或者在未来改变你的主意，都没有关系。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为这并不影响我自己做出的决定。”fangire之王将手指抵在了他的唇上，他同时尝到了泪的苦涩和果汁的甜味，堵住他的嘴巴。“小渡，我和你不同，我不在乎乱七八糟的思绪，我认定的事情自始至终从未变过。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为无论你怎么想，你都已经不会再离开我身边了呀。”</p><p> </p><p>……太牙是否真正将主动权给了自己？红渡仍然迷惘着。这时太牙温和地拍着他的后背，不容一丝拒绝中止了他的哀愁。他永远不得猜透这秘密。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>